


that's a solid frame

by simplytheworst



Series: The Best [8]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Some Fluff, post s5e03: The Plant, privacy finally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplytheworst/pseuds/simplytheworst
Summary: David helps Patrick unpack after he moves into his new apartment, except his version of help is very distracting and he finds out Patrick was keeping a secret from him.





	that's a solid frame

Patrick wasted no time in getting moved into the small one bedroom apartment. It all happened so fast that it endeared David. Patrick was just as eager to get a permanent solution to their privacy issue. He signed the lease and in three days later all his things were moved, with help from Ted and some direction from David. Ted helped build the new furniture on the day of the move while David mostly watched and rearranged the stuff that was already out and built. 

Patrick gave David permission to set and decorate the place how he wanted on the condition that Patrick had final say in it all — not that Patrick would veto anything if David loved it. David ordered photographs and candles, lots of them, for the fireplace, mostly because Schitt’s Creek rarely got cold enough for one to be used. He wanted to give the apartment a Rose Apothecary feel — which happened to be a David aesthetic — while still being wonderfully Patrick’s aesthetic: simple and practical. They both knew Patrick couldn’t care less the decor, all he wanted was for the place to be a home, or at least a temporary one. 

Temporary became part of the plan when he found out David assumed they’d been looking at places for the two of them. He hadn't expected that at all. Not because he didn’t love that idea, but because he didn’t think David was there yet, or would be there for a very long time. He thought it’d be years, not just over one. It changed all of his plans and led to him negotiating the terms of the lease he signed to make it easier for him to break it. Part of him was almost willing to actually look for places for the two of them already, but he couldn’t shake this one traditional stance. It was silly, he knew it was, but he didn’t want to move in with someone unless they were married. 

There was no real reason to it, it wasn’t like they were abstaining from sex or weren’t spending every other night together already. Patrick had even packed some of David’s clothes and his nighttime skin care regime products when he was packing for the move because they were always at his place. He was sure it wouldn’t take long for more of David’s things to reside in the apartment, but he still wanted to wait for marriage before officially moving in together. He certainly wasn’t going to tell David any of this, not that it would matter. Patrick was going to marry David. He was sure of it. 

“Why does it feel like we’ve done this before?” David asked, taking out bathroom products from a box as he helped Patrick unpack on the second day of being moved in.

Patrick laughed from the kitchen area where he was unpacking pots and pans, “Hm, maybe it’s reminding you of when I was anxious around you because I didn’t know if you liked me back or not.”

David smiled fondly at him, “If I recall correctly, I was an anxious wreck about the store being an absolute failure, but then you showed up and somehow I became more concerned about what your preferences were.” That had Patrick beaming, he could waltz right over and kiss David right then, but he knew that if he did, unpacking would take much longer than he wanted. He wanted to have it all done before they got distracted with all their new found privacy — mostly because he was sure that he’d be living out of the boxes for months otherwise. 

Enjoying the trip down memory lane, Patrick confessed, “I’m not sure if you could tell, or if you figured as much, but at the end of opening day, I was working up the courage to kiss you. I think I might have if the lights didn't flicker.” The electrician was completely baffled by what he did to the wiring. According to the professional, there was no way the lights should have even worked in the first place. 

“Hm, I didn’t know,” David said with a coy smirk, “But if we’re being honest here, I had half a mind to kiss you too before those pesky lights.”

“I’m glad things worked out the way they did though,” Patrick stated, though he delighted in the knowledge that they'd shared the same thought that night. 

“Mm yeah, me too,” David nodded, breaking down the box he emptied, “Cause, maybe then, I wouldn’t have gotten to see your improvement in frame selection.”

Patrick laughed, “I already had that receipt saved then.”

“Speaking of frames,” David brushed past Patrick’s confession, though he did want to circle back later to determine when Patrick had planned that particular gift, and went over by the door to where he’d left his bag. “I got you a little something.” He pulled out a present wrapped in Rose Apothecary gift wrap and quickly went up to Patrick to hand it to him — not that it would take anyone long to walk the length of that apartment.

“What’s this?” Patrick grinned as he accepted it.

“Think of it as a housewarming present,” David smiled, “Open it.”

In two rips it was open, revealing a framed copy of the flier from their first Open Mic night. The smile on Patrick’s face was exactly the reaction David had been hoping for and he felt tears build up in his eyes despite being the one giving the gift.

“Thank you, David,” Patrick breathed out, voice cracking at the overwhelming warmth that spread through him, he kissed the man on the cheek, “This is a very solid frame,” he chuckled to keep tears from filling his eyes. Of all the things, he certainly didn’t expect this. David could be surprisingly sentimental. 

David smirked, “Mm, yeah, the better for you to learn from.”

Patrick gently placed it on the nearby counter so that he could wrap his arms around David. “I love you,” he said, because he never felt like he could say it enough or ever get enough of the way David’s eyes lit up when he heard them. It was like the words were a drug that neither would ever build a tolerance to the high. 

David’s lips were on his immediately, hands on his neck and body pressing against him. It wasn’t a hard kiss, their lips met tenderly, but there was an intensity to their movement, to the way they were pulled together. 

“I love you too,” David whispered against his lips. He hadn’t said it nearly as much as Patrick had at this point, but the fact he said it at all after the first time made Patrick weak. David couldn’t even believe he felt so safe and secure saying it. It always had been a foreign phrase to him, but whenever he said it to Patrick, his whole world felt right —at ease. He loved Patrick more than those words could ever express and it no longer terrified him, in fact, he was constantly trying to show Patrick how much that was. 

“Maybe there’s,” Patrick said between kisses, not willing to let David’s lips leave his, “another, solid frame, we can, test.” His hands were already tugging David’s sweater up and then over his head. 

“Mm,” David smiled into the kiss, pulling Patrick out of the kitchen towards his new bed their feet shuffling awkwardly together, “I think it deserves some good _testing._”

It didn't take long for their clothes to be completely discarded and for David to wind up on his knees bent over and gripping the headboard with Patrick fucking him, hands gripped over David's. 

"Yes, fuck, there!" David cried out when Patrick shifted the angle of his thrusts to hit his prostate just right. Patrick took that as encouragement to move faster and slam into him harder, earning loud cries and moans he could hear over his own grunts. 

"Please, Patrick," David was pleading as he was close. 

Patrick let go of one of David's hands to slip his hand around David and get a hold of his cock. "Ready?" he whispered in David’s ear, hand gently stroking him, spreading precum over his length while still pounding into him hard. It wasn't enough for David to come and they both knew it. 

The noises David made were almost enough to make Patrick lose it and forget getting an answer. Then David managed to breathe out a yes. It only took a few hard, fast strokes of Patrick's hand before he was coming into it and over the sheets with Patrick's orgasm following almost immediately. 

They collapsed onto the mattress and Patrick utilized the small garbage pail he placed next to his desk that happened to be in reaching distance from the bed to dispose of the condom. Before he could think about cleaning off his hand, David grabbed it and licked up his mess. 

Patrick bit his bottom lip as he watched and suddenly had an in depth understanding of why it always made David freak out when he did that. "What if I wanted that?" he teased. 

"Mm?" David smirked a challenge in his eyes and Patrick didn't hesitate in pulling him into a filthy kiss until he got all the cum out of David's mouth for himself. 

"So," Patrick smiled softly, holding David’s face as they rested their foreheads together, "is this frame too cooperate for our brand?" 

David smiled, flexing his fingers that had just been slightly crushed against the wall. "Well the colour could be more on brand," he glanced up at the headboard, it wasn’t quite black which irked him, "but it is very functional for our um brand needs." Since he first saw the frame, he’d been planning all the ways they could use it, specifically, all the ways Patrick could tie him up to it. 

“Yes, our ‘brand’ needs were a _big_ factor in the selection process,” Patrick laughed, giving David one soft kiss before rolling out of the bed. He pulled on a pair of boxer shorts and a white T-shirt, ignoring David’s whine as he tossed the bottle of lube back into the bottom drawer of his desk. It wasn’t as accessible as a nightstand, but with the limited space of the one _bed_ room apartment, he had to do without one. 

“Come on, there’s lots to unpack,” Patrick rolled his eyes at the man, throwing his briefs at him. 

David wrinkled his nose, “Can’t we do that later?”

“The sooner it gets done, the more time we have for other _activities_.”

"Mkay, but we already started those activities,” he smirked, getting out of bed just to wrap his arms around Patrick from behind. 

Despite himself, Patrick melted back into David, sighing at the safe feeling of being in his arms. “Well, unless you have other presents for me…” Patrick teased, slipping out of David’s arms to get back to the kitchen. It wouldn’t take long for them to get the rest of the boxes done, but neither really wanted to now that they had a place where it could just be them and they’ve already began utilizing it.

David pouted, but ultimately pulled his briefs back on and got to work. He complained the whole time however, which Patrick found amusing and made him eager to tease him, verbally and otherwise. Patrick kept finding reasons for him to bend over or to flex his arms (David loved his arms) when David was looking. This only brought on more complaints and David’s retaliation. It didn't take much for his own teasing to be successful, all he had to do was pointedly drink the juice he brought from the store. Patrick loved his mouth and couldn't help but stare each time he took a gulp. 

This behaviour on both their parts definitely didn't speed up the unpacking process and it took them far longer than necessary to finish with the kitchen and bathroom. Fortunately, from there it was just Patrick's stationery and documents, linen and clothes that remained. However, that meant they were in closer proximity to each other and the bed. 

"You have these at home too?" David held up the rubber thimble things he found in the current box he was unpacking.

"Well, you loved them so much that I thought you wanted me to wear them more," Patrick smirked, walking up to him placing warm hands on his hips. He was mentally deciding if he was close enough to being unpacked to let another distraction occur.

"Mkay, but I believe I made a point of preferring ‘rubber’ elsewhere on you," David easily draped his arms over Patrick's shoulders and pulled him flush against him. 

Patrick used the momentum to push David up against the desk, making him lean against it so that his face was closer to being level with Patrick’s, and to kiss him hard, the way he’d been wanting to for over an hour. They pressed together, moving against one another as though it would bring them even closer. Patrick’s tongue licked its way into David’s but it still wasn’t enough. They both needed more in that moment. After so much teasing, they didn’t have much self-control left.

“Fuck, Patrick,” David breathed out as Patrick’s lips moved across his jaw to bite teasingly under his ear. 

“David,” Patrick whispered into his ear, “You’re so beautiful. I want you right now.”

It was like an electric shock when Patrick said such things and David's face did nothing to hide the effect. “Mm, you do?” David still asked coyly, though he gasped as Patrick rolled his hips against his, their boxer briefs merely a thin layer that did nothing to inhibit the feeling of their erections pressed together.

Patrick’s breath was hot against David’s ear and it was enough to make David regret being so coy instead of begging for Patrick to fuck him. “Yes, David, I want you so much that I don’t even want to take the few steps to the bed. I need you here.”

“Oh my God. Fuck, yes, have me, fuck Patrick.” David’s mouth was no longer being filtered as his brain momentarily short-circuited. 

Patrick chuckled softly, "I take it you want that too?”

David wanted to snap at him for teasing, but was distracted by Patrick’s strong arms flipping him around so that his front was pressed to the desk and his ass was pressed against Patrick’s groin. He moaned as Patrick’s cock slotted perfectly between his cheeks, both of them wishing there wasn’t any clothes between them. David was grateful that his boyfriend had been practical enough to put up the window coverings shortly after getting the keys to the place or he may have second thoughts about this with the window right in front of him. Patrick slipped an arm around David, holding him tight against his chest so that his shoulders were right by his lips and he could nip at the junction of David’s neck.

“Love, you’re going to have to say it,” Patrick said, his voice low and serious making David shiver.

"Say what?” David smirked, only for the smirk to be wiped away as he grunted at the sudden way Patrick pushed him harder against the desk. The edge of the surface pressed into the tops of his thighs, a little too close to his balls. 

“We could go back to unpacking,” Patrick teased, his hand moving to toy with one of David’s nipples.

“Don’t you want me?” David bit back a moan as Patrick pinched his nipple while biting his shoulder.

“Oh, I want you,” Patrick practically growled, and David had no regrets about being bratty as he felt the words reverberate down his body.

“Then what’s stopping you?” David pushed his ass back into Patrick and earned a satisfactory groan.

“You’re awfully mouthy today,” Patrick moved his hand down David’s chest and teased at the band of his briefs, “Keep it up and I won’t let you cum until later tonight.”

David’s brain broke again for a moment, thinking about all the ways Patrick could tease him. It was tempting for him to keep being difficult, but his cock was already so hard and leaking and was speaking for him. “Fuck, okay, Patrick I want you to fuck me.”

Patrick smirked against David’s skin as he kissed him. “How?”

David bit back a frustrated growl, “Right here, right now.” After no response, he added, “Please.”

“Okay, only because you’re being good,” Patrick leaned over to open the bottom drawer of the desk and retrieve the lube and a condom. 

“Oh my God! Is that— Are those—” David gasped, staring down at the drawer and Patrick realized a moment too late what David was talking about. “They are!” David twisted around to face Patrick with pure delight on his face. “When were you going to tell me you got them?”

“Uh, never? Maybe, I don’t know, I was thinking about maybe surprising you,” Patrick’s face heated up, he hadn’t meant for David to see the plugs he’d ordered as a set to test out if he'd like to try bottoming. 

“Surprise me?” David gaped at him as he imagined the ways he’d use those as a surprise. Of course after getting a longer look at the contents of the drawer, he knew what they were meant for, because it was David and this was one of the topics he was considerably more knowledgeable of than Patrick was. “Mkay, I’m going to need a lot more than that, when did you get them? Have you used them?” he almost sounded as though he were teasing, but Patrick saw in his eyes that he wasn’t in the least. He was interested, in more ways than one. 

Patrick had to look away in order to respond, “I got them uh I think it was when we talked about it. Yes, it was that long ago. I didn’t use them,” Patrick glanced at David only to look away again, “Uh until a couple months ago.”

David tried not to freak out over this new found knowledge, but it was doing things to him. He was both aroused by it and annoyed that Patrick hadn’t shared this with him. “Okay,” he said simply in his way of encouraging his boyfriend to go on without pushing. 

“Well, I wasn’t sure if I’d like it, even though I know I like the idea of it, and that’s why I didn’t tell you. I didn’t want to try it with you and not like it.”

David pursed his lips to keep from saying anything immediately. He didn’t like that Patrick wasn’t comfortable with potentially sharing a negative sexual experience with him, but he also completely understood where the man was coming from. “I can’t say that uh,” he paused, hoping he wouldn’t accidentally word things wrong, “I don’t understand, but um I want you to know that if we ever try anything together and you don’t like it, we will stop and it will never be something I would be upset about, but, like, I want to try new things with you even if there’s a chance one of us or both us won’t like it.”

Patrick looked at him, his face soft and eyes bright, letting David know he said the right thing. “I want to try new things with you too.” He leaned in to kiss him, “I think I just felt this was something that I needed to explore myself. I don’t know.” He wasn’t sure if he could explain the headspace he got into when it came to this topic, but from David’s non-judgmental gaze, he knew it didn’t matter. 

“Well?” David asked with a small smirk after a long silence fell between them.

“What?”

“Patrick.”

“David?”

David rolled his eyes but smiled, “Did you like enjoy the uh experience?”

“That’s what the surprise was going to be,” Patrick bit his bottom lip, looking up at him through his lashes with that mischievous glint in his eyes and it was completely unfair. He knew how much that look drove David wild.

“So, what? You were going to like suddenly sit on my cock and be like ‘surprise!’”

“Yes, exactly like that,” Patrick deadpanned.

“Mkay, well, it’s good that I ruined this surprise so _that _can’t happen,” David used his foot to close the desk drawer while Patrick laughed.

“Want to know what I was actually planning?” he asked, not waiting for a response as he continued, hands running up and down David’s back, “On a day we planned to spend the night together, I was going to get you to meet me here so that I could get myself ready ahead of time. Then when you’d get here and get me undressed, you’d find the plug that I left in me for you.”

_Oh my God_, David’s heart raced as he thought over this scenario. _That _was how Patrick wanted his first time to be? He couldn’t believe he was with someone this sexy. His boyfriend was honest to God trying to kill him with sex. David hadn’t thought much about fucking Patrick anymore, he would admit that there were the occasional masturbation session where he did think about it, but not often. He figured since the topic hadn’t come up in a very long time that Patrick wasn’t interested. 

“I— uh— like— hmm—” his mouth wouldn’t form coherent words and even if it did, his brain couldn’t really form competent thoughts. The only thing he could think to do was drop to his knees and get his mouth on Patrick's dick. 

"Wha— David!" Patrick exclaimed, hands slamming onto the desk as David quickly pulled his briefs down and wrapped his lips around his cock. David hummed happily at the feeling of Patrick filling his mouth and the hitch in Patrick’s breath as David moved his tongue against him. His hands gripped Patrick’s thighs as he let Patrick’s dick into his throat until it was fully inside him. 

One of Patrick’s hands flew to David’s hair, gripping tight, a warning for him to stay still. Shit, he didn’t expect David to just drop to his knees and suck him off like that, and it brought him to the edge much faster than he’d like. David, however, wasn’t a fan of playing fair and took that moment to swallow. The ripple of his throat tightening along Patrick’s length nearly did it as he was yanked away, lips popping off Patrick as he smirked up at the man.

“Damn David,” Patrick panted, trying to calm down. 

“You’re not the only one who can do surprises,” David shrugged with a light smile.

Patrick laughed, pulling David up by his shoulders so that he could pull him into a bruising kiss. “You’re a menace,” he whispered against David’s lips before spinning him around to press him against the desk again.

This time he didn’t let David get distracted, as he pulled David’s briefs down while pushing David forward, making him lean over the desk. David made obscene noises as Patrick quickly lubed up his fingers to work him open. It didn’t take long given how recently their last time was and soon David was begging for Patrick to hurry up. 

“Patrick, please,” he whined as Patrick’s cock pressed against his bare ass. When Patrick reached over for the condom packet, he almost stopped him and had to bite down on his bottom lip to keep himself from doing it. The thought kept popping up ever since they’d said the L word and it gave him an exhilarating rush, followed by a wave of panic. He had never even considered not using a condom before, but now, it was almost always on his mind when they fucked. He didn’t know how to bring it up to Patrick, he worried it might freak him out.

His thoughts didn’t get to spiral completely as Patrick pressed into him slowly and pure pleasure wiped his mind clean. All that mattered was the hands gripping onto him — one on his shoulder and the other on his hip — and the way Patrick’s dick filled his ass. He felt Patrick shudder as he stilled once fully sheathed inside him. Every time was almost too much for him at first, he always needed a moment to adjust to the tight heat and the thrill he got at being so damn close to David. 

Then he was setting a punishing pace that had them both fill with pleasure. David braced himself with hands on the far end of the desk, knowing his thighs were going to have lines marking them — hoping they’d bruise and last. Patrick was getting close and shifted just right to turn David into the babbling mess he always became when he was also close to climax. Patrick always knew how to make him come first. When Patrick’s hand snaked around him to wrap around his leaking cock and sank his teeth into his shoulder, the tight pleasure in the bottom of his belly burst and he was coming over Patrick’s hand and desk. Patrick came soon after, thrusting deep inside him before his release.

David almost collapsed forward into the window as Patrick’s sweaty forehead fell against his back. The only thing that kept him from doing so was Patrick’s arm around his stomach, holding him upright somehow despite his own body also feeling boneless. As they both came back down to earth, Patrick laughed. It was a deep chuckle at first, then full blown laughter. David swatted back at him and he carefully slid out to step back.

“What’s so funny?” David crossed his arms at him, and he had to stifle his laughter, knowing he was giving David the wrong impression.

“It’s just,” Patrick took a deep breath to collect himself, “we fucked because of the rubber finger tips.”

“Oh my God! Is that what they’re called?” David looked horrified, making Patrick laugh more and eventually he had to smile too. “Are you sure they are actually meant for page turning?”

Patrick shook his head and pressed against David again, wishing he wasn’t still wearing his undershirt. He always needed to feel David’s skin on his after sex. “I’m sure, David.”

“Really sure?” David asked, scrunching his face up, “Because that sounds highly sexual.”

Patrick gave him a peck, “I’m _really _sure.” With that he stepped away again to pull his briefs back up and fell back to sit on the bed. “But I’m not surprised you’d think that, considering how turned on you get by them,” he teased.

David glared at him, pulling his own briefs back up, “I’ll have you know, it wasn’t the weird rubber thimbles that are clearly more sexual than you’re letting on that got me going, but you’re excessive teasing and the fact that rubber is a very obvious euphemism.”

“Sure, David.”

David rolled his eyes and stepped forward to stand between Patrick’s legs and rest his hands on the shorter man’s shoulders. “What do you think about?” he asked out of nowhere, his thoughts back on Patrick’s sex drawer.

“Hm?” Patrick looked up at him, eyes bright and positively too much for David’s chest to take as his breath caught in his throat for a moment.

“When you use those toys, what do you think about?” he smirked down at his boyfriend, enjoying how he blushed despite the fact just moments earlier he fucked David into oblivion. 

“Taxes usually,” Patrick shrugged.

“Mhm, corporate or personal?” David nodded, shifting their position for him to sit on Patrick’s lap. Patrick eagerly wrapped his arms around him. 

“Both.”

David nodded again, like he was taking Patrick seriously. “Anything else get you going?” he continued, leaning in to kiss right under Patrick’s ear.

“Well, there’s always inventory,” Patrick continued easily as David’s lips trailed down his neck, “Our quarterly reports,” David sucked on his shoulder gently and his breath quivered, “Spreadsheets.”

“Mm," David moaned against his skin, “You’ve got quite the repertoire of salacious material for you to think about to get you off.”

Patrick sighed as David’s mouth kept kissing his sensitive skin. “I’m sure you’ve got a much larger one.”

David resisted the easy dick joke, mostly because it only complimented Patrick who was being rude. “Hm, I just have one item in my repertoire,” David responded casually, though his heart was pounding unnervingly loud, “Just you.” He hated that confessions like this still made him nervous, even when he was doing so teasingly.

Patrick’s hands found the sides of his face and pulled him into the kind of kiss that could stop the world from spinning indefinitely. “You’re the only thing in mine too.” Patrick breathed out and David rested his forehead against Patrick’s. 

David’s chest burst with warmth, then he smirked, “So are you going to tell me the elaborate, dirty fantasies you have about me while you fuck yourself?”

“Maybe,” Patrick licked his lips, “If you’re good.”

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> When I first noticed that flier in Patrick's apartment, I knew I had to write David gifting it to him.


End file.
